In Time
by FindingLight
Summary: They met at Oxford and she stole his heart. Nikola knew that even if she wasn't his he would love her till the end of time... Rated M for safety
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sanctuary or any of the cannon characters.**_

_Part 1_

_Chapter 1: All He Wanted_

(1880)

Nikola stood alone in the room facing the black board. Frustrated and disappointedly he searched for his error. The small experiment on the table failed to work correctly…again. He ran his hand through his hair and walked to the window. The fresh air was nice and helped clear his clouded mind and gave him a moment to take in the scenery. Nikola's eyes soon focused on a woman walking with two men. She was lovely with her long curled blonde hair; loosely tied back away from her face. He could tell by the color of her dress she was anything but ordinary, it was crimson any sensible woman would wear a black dress at Oxford. Nikola trued to guess which of the men might have been her lover, neither seemed her type. Nikola sighed as the woman vanished from his view.

Nikola looked back to the board with exasperation; the error unfortunately would not fix itself. Nikola decided to push the woman from his thoughts for now and concentrate on his work even if it did make him want to set fire to the damn lab. He grabbed the chalk and began to rework the problem again. He had lost track of time, it was only when he heard a soft giggle from the door had he noticed how late it was.

"Well James if this John is as marvelous as he sounds then you should have him join us tomorrow." A soft voice said from the other side of the door. "Hold on I forgot some papers in the lab."

"So what did you think of that Adam Worth fellow?" A man said as the door cracked open.

"Not sure." Said another male voice this one had a higher pitch to it.

Nikola's eyes moved to the door as 'she' walked in. It was the woman from the window; she was much prettier up close. Her eyes were the most stunning shade of blue. Nikola could help but to stare for a moment. The woman smiled at him as she walked to the back of the lab and grabbed some loose paper. Nikola cursed himself for losing his nerve to say hello. He looked back to the board to hide the fact his eyes were following as she was walking out. She stopped midway and looked to the board.

"It should be to the 10th power." She stated causing Nikola to look back at her then to the board.

"Really?" Nikola asked. She nodded sitting her papers down and grabbing the chalk working the problem again.

"You didn't use enough." She said pointing to the green liquid. "My father is a doctor."

"Thank you, I'm Nikola." He said writing the new finding in a book to test tomorrow.

"I'm Helen." She replied smiling. The two men peaked in.

"Helen, are you attempting to teach again?" The higher pitched man asked chuckling.

She rolled her eyes as him. "Nikola this is my friends Nigel and James."

James smiled as he approached the stranger. "Your work is amazing." James said noticing the open journal that had a blue print.

"Thank you." Nikola said curiously looking at the man.

"You should join us in here tomorrow." Helen said as she looked back at his journal. "May I?" she asked reaching for it.

Nikola nodded before clearing his throat. "Join you,"

"Yes, you seem like one to push the boundaries of science." Helen said as she looked through the book. "These are brilliant."

"I see no harm in joining you as long as it is okay with your friends." Nikola smiled as his ego was growing.

Nigel shrugged. "We could always use brilliant minds like Helen's." James agreed and looked at his pocket watch.

"I should be going now I have watch duty soon." James said smiling to Helen before leaving.

"Tomorrow then?" Helen asked looking at Nikola.

"Tomorrow." He agreed.

Helen took her paper and left with Nigel. Nikola sighed wondering if he had made a good choice. He could still hear her talking to Nigel thanking him for volunteering to see her home. Nikola looked at the board, she was perfect beautiful, sweet, and above all smart.

(1881)

Nikola smiled at Helen from across the room; it seemed like yesterday he had just met her. She was the reason he stayed around, the others were alright but Helen really had a hold on him. He knew that honestly all four of the men stayed around because of her. She had led them into a new world of extraordinary beings and wondrous things. Nikola had to admit the perks of being in this group were not bad either. He had friends none were as close to him as Helen but they would go out to a pub or go to Helen's house and have dinner and talk. It was nice.

John however put Nikola on edge and the two often butted heads. Nikola's ego was usually the cause, rarely was it John who started an argument with him. James and Nikola also had many disagreements and the blame was shared equally between the all noticing and the genius. Nigel was Nikola's favorite. He really didn't argue with anything unless it was in defense of Helen. Nikola looked at John, who stood by Helen. Jealousy hit him as he watched how close he would get. It was an odd sensation but it was happening more and more lately.

"Nigel," Nikola whispered to the man on his left. Nigel looked at Nikola as he continued to write. "How did you feel when you fell in love with Betsy?"

Nigel smiled "Well I could never stop thinking of her."

"Did you ever get jealous?"

Nigel nodded, "Still do."

Helen's laughter caused Nikola to look up at her. Could he really be in love with her? She was in his mind every waking moment. She haunted his dreams. He had to be there was no other explanation for his irrational behavior or need to prove himself to her. Nikola smiled enjoying her laughter. How could he make her see his love? He thought a moment longer before her warm breath was on his neck.

"You've been quiet." She said once she had his attention.

"Just thinking of a design for my experiment." Nikola answered his body tensing up at the closeness of her body.

"You mean that ridiculous notion you have?" James asked his honesty getting the better of him.

"Just because you do not have the brain capacity-"

"Nikola, James, stop it!" Helen demanded glaring at James for being so rude. She looked down at Nikola. "I don't think it is ridiculous." She assured him.

John was glaring at Nikola; he could feel the burning heat of hatred towards him. John loved her too, he could see it now. Nikola smiled at Helen taking her hand and squeezing it lightly. He would tell her tonight at the small party her father was throwing for her birthday. It would be perfect.

Hours passed quickly and Nikola was pacing the street corner by her house. He ran the lines in his head one last time before conceiving himself it was perfect. He was ready.


	2. Chapter 2 Rejection

Chapter 2: Rejection hurts

Nikola entered the drawing room with his present for Helen. It was a gold bracelet and he had noticed her looking at it as they walked around London on afternoon. He knew it was the perfect gift. Helen walked to him and hugged him. John gave him a nasty look but Nikola ignored it, tonight would be perfect. Nikola placed the box in her hands as she drew back from the hug.

"Nikola you didn't have to." Helen said her eyes dancing with excitement.

"It was nothing really," Nikola replied as they joined the others.

Helen handed him a glass of wine before sitting down to open the box. Her eyes widened as the bracelet from the window sat within the box. She stared at it for a moment before looking back to him. "It's lovely…you shouldn't have."

"Let me help." Nikola said feeling great now. He placed the bracelet around her wrist fastening it. It seemed that this would be an evening to remember.

Helen began to talk about her father's latest finding, which soon exploded into a conversation of theories and myths. The first bottle of wine was emptied and Nigel decided he needed to be on his way. Helen showed him out, James took the opportunity to relieve himself. Nikola headed to the cellar to grab another bottle of wine; he stopped as he heard footsteps.

"Helen I need to talk to you about something." John's voice said.

"What is it John?"

Nikola stood still. "Helen I am in love with you." John's words stabbed into Nikola's heart.

"What…?" Helen asked in shock. Nikola leaned closer into the wall as anxiety filled him. "I don't know what to say."

There was a silence, which cause Nikola to peer around the corner. His stomach twisted in knots as he saw the pair kissing. He cursed himself for being so stupid. He hadn't thought of her wanting to be with another. Anger and jealous hit him, she wasn't supposed to love John. Nikola hid before the two could take notice and waited till they were gone. Nikola forced back the tears and calmed himself before rejoining the others.

"Sorry I could decide which on to bring." Nikola said smiling although there was no joy left in him.

The days that followed were painful and Nikola had subjected himself to seclusion most of the time. The few hours he spent in the lab with the others was now a chore. He hated the sight of John next to a woman he didn't deserve. James noticed it for sure; he was being kind enough not to bother him. Helen made it harder with her constant checking up on him. Nigel had become Nikola's drinking partner whenever Nigel wanted someone to go with him to the pub.

John did his best to show his affections for Helen. It was making Nikola sick. Nigel nudged his arm; Nikola looked up at him.

"So who is she?"

"What?" Nikola asked Nigel confused.

"The woman you are pining over?"

"No one."

"Liar."

Nikola rolled his eyes; it clicked in his head. Maybe if he were interested in someone else maybe Helen would care more. His planned hatched. "It is just a woman." He said, before walking to Helen.

"What is it Nikola?" She asked. John looked up annoyed at the Serb being near Helen.

"I need to ask you a favor." Nikola looked down "If I could have a moment alone with you."

Helen nodded walking out with him. "So…" She asked looking at Nikola who's eyes never left the ground.

"There is this woman and well…my English is not perfect."

Helen's soft hands cradled his face. "Of course I will help you." Helen had noticed the signs; it was nice to see Nikola interested in something other than his work.

"There is a party soon and you might have to teach me to dance as well." Nikola said wishing there was no need for his lies.

"Come back on Friday and we start you lessons." Helen kissed his cheek and headed back.

Nikola had been going to Helen's for a month and his English was improving. He still had his accent but it was a bit easier to understand him. Their Fridays consisted of her teaching him the proper English for two hours, and hour of dancing (which Nikola pretended to be horrible at), and the rest of the afternoon they spent talking and telling secrets. Nikola was glad to help her empty a bottle of wine not and then. Tonight was different. Helen and John had had their first fight. Nikola sat watching her cry; he pulled her off the arm of the sofa and held her to him. His hand stroked her golden locks.

"Ljubavi." He whispered in his native tongue.

Helen looked up sniffling "What?" She had never heard him talk Serbian before,

"It is what you use a pet name." He said wiping the tears from her cheek. "Come let us go out and take a break from the lessons tonight."

"Where would we go?" Helen asked standing and fixing her dress.

"Anywhere…" Nikola stood taking her hand. "You have helped me so much; let me help you."

Helen nodded; she did need to get her mind off the petty fight that left her in tears. Nikola disappear to the cellar bringing up a bottle of her father's best wine. Nikola took her to the outskirts of London and stopped by a small bakery.

Nikola stepped from the carriage helping Helen out. There was a woman who was closing down the shop. She clearly near Nikola as the woman came to them hugging him. Helen at first thought the young woman was Nikola's crush; until the two began to speak in their native tongue. The woman nodded going into the shop coming back out with a basket of food.

"Our dinner." Nikola said taking the basket and hugged the woman. He said one last thing in the foreign language before the woman smiled and going back to the building. "Come there is a beautiful place nearby, perfect for a picnic."

Helen didn't know if it was the wine or the sheer exhaustion but time full by so quickly. They watched the sunset, and the stars rise. Nikola could be an ass but this was the real him she could tell. He was not as bad as John made him seem. He looked at her, and she felt her cheeks turn red. She leaned into him and felt his arm tighten around. His lips graced her forehead.

"Will you father be expecting you back soon?" Nikola asked knowing time had been cruel to him; flying by so quickly, instead of standing still.

"He is not home…Nikola stay the night with me?" Helen's eyes began to tear up again.

"I would be honored to." He whispered helping her to her feet.

Nikola woke as the sun was just beginning to rise. Helen's body clung to his, and her cotton night gown was twisted tightly to her. Nikola fought the tears back. She was not his, she was John's. He moved her arm to hug around a pillow as he slipped his shoes on and quietly grabbed his jacket and left. The morning's cold wind nipped at his cheeks; he turned the corner when he gave into temptation to look back. John was approaching Helen's door step, yes Helen loved John and would forgive him.

Nikola took the long way to his home. He started to run as the rain fell; he couldn't fight the heart break anymore. He wanted to show her that he could love her more, and he would love her better. It was not fair to feel this pain. He was going to end the pretense and just forget about love and throw himself into the only thing that would not break his heart. Nikola stood outside the door of his home. He opened the door and decided to wash up quickly and changed into a fresh suit. As he fixed his hair he vowed that he would never love someone like her again…Ever!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Monster Within

_1886_

Helen and John's relationship bloomed. They would argue, and make up. Helen still found it comforting to talk to Nikola, especially after a fight. Helen was so excited about the proposal. She couldn't wait to tell Nikola. He was always supporting her, and she just knew he would be excited. She knocked on the door to Nikola's home. She felt the so bubbly inside. Nikola opened the door staring at her.

"Helen, please come in." He said moving so she could enter the living room.

"Oh Nikola…" Helen cheerfully spoke entering. The living room was small and tidy. "I had to tell you first."

"Tell me what?" Nikola said his heart sinking. "Are you pregnant?"

Helen laughed "No, he proposed."

Nikola forced a smile on his face. "Helen that is amazing."

Nikola remembered the pain he felt years ago when Helen first got with John. He had changed a lot in the years that had past. He threw himself into work, he started to hate things that reminded of him of Helen, and his tolerance had diminished. He however still loved her more than Druitt did. The smile became harder and harder to stay on his face.

"It is! Nikola, I am so happy." Helen grabbed his hands "Everything is falling into place." Helen gave a gentle squeezed. "The source blood and now this; tonight will be perfect."

The five gathered at Helen's; all expecting wonderful things to come about from this experiment. Helen sat in a chair in the study; John kneeling next to her, while James and Nigel stood behind her chair. Nikola was measuring her dose.

"It's ready." Nikola said his eyes rested on her.

"You don't have to go first" Nigel stated "John or I can have a go to start." He added his concern apparent.

"He's right…no need for unnecessary heroics." James agreed. "The side effects are completely unknown." James added.

"Thank you gentlemen, but this experiment was of my design." Helen said in a soft voice. Nikola could not stop the want just stare into her beautiful eyes. She was so brave, and smart. "I should be the one to prove its worth." She added after a small pause.

"Helen," Came the deep voice that belonged to John. "You are certain?" He asked

"We have risked too much to turn back now." Helen answered staring into John's eyes with love and devotion. Jealousy bubbled inside of Nikola. "We need to know" was her word that broke his thoughts. She looked up at Nikola; his heart stopped for a moment. "You may precede Nikola."

Nikola kneeled; he examined her arm till he found the most visible vein. He looked up at her; the injection would hurt and he unfortunately was the one who was causing the pain. He looked down composing himself and let the needle pierce her soft flesh. Her gasped sent a chill down his spine; then fear gripped his heart. Her hand grabbed his tightly and the pain flooded her body. Nikola was crippled by the fear of what he had just done. Her hand realized his as the short lived pain subsided.

The other followed with similar reactions. Helen looked kindly down at Nikola. "Are you ready?" She asked holding the injection.

"I am ready." Nikola sat his sleeved rolled up and revealing his veins.

Helen gently pierced his skin. The blood slowly disappeared into his arm; Helen jolted back. Nikola began to convulse violently. His eyes turned black, and his nails grew to extreme lengths. John pulled Helen behind him; James watched Nikola fall to the floor from the chair. Nikola's teeth became pointy and he let out a weird growl. Helen stared looking at Nikola's transformation; it was horrifying and unbelievable. Nikola was a vampire, or at least the closest thing to a vampire.

"Helen…" Nikola said in a unfamiliar voice. "What is wrong with me?"

"I'm not sure we will need to do some test." Helen went to move closer, but stepped back as Nikola rose.

Nikola looked at her; his body shaking. "This is not right…"

"Nikola you need to sit down." James cautiously looking back at Helen, "If Helen is right which all of the signs point to it…"

"We need to keep you from hurting…people" Helen finished gaining the courage to approach him.

"Helen I would never hurt anyone." Nikola said as he tried to calm himself.

"But to be sure," She said, John nodded agreeing.

Nikola was hurt they were all acting like he was some monster. Standing Nikola backed away from them; he looked at the others who were trying to get him to stay. He ran out of the house. He seemed faster, stronger, and smarter.

Helen closed the door to Nikola's home. "His not here either." She said a bit worried.

Nigel was breathing heavily. "He wasn't at any of the pubs."

James studied the surroundings. "He must be hiding somewhere he feels safe."

"Or killing someone." John pointed out more rudely than he had planned.

Helen stared at James. 'Somewhere he feels safe…' The night she spent with him in the middle of nowhere came to mind. "Keep looking; I need to speak with my father."

"Do you know where he is?" James asked he could tell she was lying. He did not plan to call it even if she lied there was a reason.

"No but my father might be able to help us when we do…"

James nodded, he knew she wasn't going to her father for help. "Well while you do that I suggest the three of us look to the parks, and the calmer areas."

Helen walked towards her home as the others departed. She waited till they were out of sight before setting out to the spot he took her when her and John had their first fight. She didn't know why she thought of that night. Maybe because it was the first time that she was really able to know what Nikola was thinking, and feeling. He was so different.

Helen remembered the way the trees swayed in the cool night breeze and how Nikola wrapped his jacket around. She had cried for hours, confessing her undying love for John, and Nikola assured her that if she loved him not to give up on him. Nikola wasn't as bad as the guys made him out to be. Helen felt fear flood her as she stopped the carriage at the bakery. She was walking toward the moonlit path when she spotted blood.

Helen followed the trail of blood; she stopped seeing Nikola crouched over a corpse. "What…have you done?"

Nikola looked up from the animal he had slaughtered. Relief settled over her for a moment. "I am sorry." Nikola said ashamed of what he had done.

"Niko, we will find a way to help you." Helen watched Nikola's body take its natural form. "John and the others are still looking for you."

The weeks following his rebirth (as Niikola started to call it) were enlightening. He was better than the other guys, smarter, and he was a vampire! Helen was finishing up an experimental product that would quench his blood lust. Nigel had been trying to get use to the being naked thing while James became insufferable. John was always teleporting her and there taking Helen on amazing dates that they were all forced to hear about.

Nikola sat with Nigel and James, who were talking about the strangest part of their new found gifts. "I think I will be leaving London soon." Nikola interrupted looking at the pair who know were quiet.

"What?" James asked which was followed by a 'Why?' from Nigel.

Nikola stared into the glass of wine. "There is better thing I can be doing instead of playing with a chemistry set at a college for normal beings."

James rolled his eyes. "And what about the rest of us?"

Nigel looked at Nikola. "Someone is bitter."

"Better, not bitter." Nikola corrected. "And what about you? You will be fine without me."

There was a flash as John and Helen appeared before the group. "Oh John that was lovely."

Nikola rolled his eyes at the pair. "Nice of you to join us."

John ignored the sarcasm, "What did we miss?"

"Well, Nikola might be leaving soon." Nigel informed the pair as James handed Helen a glass of wine.

Helen took it as she stared at Nikola. "Leaving?"

"Yes, a family member asked me to help them in Budapest, and after that who knows." Nikola shrugged trying not to care if she would really care that he would be gone.

"What about our work?" Helen replied unsure of his motives.

"You don't need me Helen, not when you have the other three." He felt bitter towards her for hurting him.

"I was going to wait till I was positive of its effects." Helen said reaching in the small coin purse. "Try it with the animal plasma."

Nikola took the vial. "What is it supposed to do?"

"James thought that if we could keep you from thirsting for blood then the animal plasma would be enough to sustain you." Helen explained. "Please give me two weeks to see if it helps."

Nikola drank the vial of liquid. "Two weeks." He said as he made a face of disgust. "That is awful!"

All but Nikola laughed as the vampire complained of the horrible taste.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The Heart still hungers

(1888)

August 26

Nikola was in London it had been a year and a half since he had left for New York. His invention got him noticed there and he had to admit that it was nice, to a point. The girls would throw themselves at him but he always turned them down. Helen stayed on his mind and he knew he wasn't over her. He would never be over her. It was Helen's birthday party and she had sent him a letter begging him to come. He walked the familiar streets. Helen and John were still together; Nigel sent him updates from time to time. Nigel sent one letter that came in with Helen's letter.

_Hello Nikola,_

_I heard of your newest invention. I am both happy and sad for you. You proved James wrong…For once. I am sorry to hear about Edison. It is a damn shame.  
Helen and John have conceived and have decided to freeze the embryo. I hope that you will come back to London and visit even if making a pub run for you in no longer possible._

_Nigel_

Nikola remember the letter so well. His heart broke and yet he was still happy that Helen was happy. Her birthday was one of the most challenging days for him. So much pain and grief and suffering that he kept to himself. John in his opinion still didn't deserve her; she was too good for him. He was the people pass by him as he took a left down a lonely and desolate street. He could feel the emotions bubbling inside of him. He took a moment to look at the surrounding, and to calm his nerves. He felt like a child who just did something wrong and now waited for his punishment.

"Nikola!" The sound was music to his ears, as it always was with Helen. "You came."

"Of course I came, after that heart wrenching letter…" Nikola gave a cocky grin forcing his thoughts away. "I couldn't let you down."

Helen giggled gently pushing his shoulders. "Oh Niko you haven't changed a bit."

"Vampire blood does that to you." He shrugged innocently with his toothy boyish grin.

"Come John is waiting for me. He will be happy to see you." Her hands take one of his pulling him to the house. "How is New York?" Helen asked looking up as they walk.

"It is beautiful Helen; there is so much potential there." Nikola said walking up the stairs to the house. "I'd like to take you there to visit one day." He murmured looking down as she opened the door.

John was talking in the foyer with James. His eyes narrow in on Nikola. "Nikola ol' boy."

"John, James." Nikola responded looking at the pair.

James smiled. "Congratulations on your work." It was forced out through gritted teeth because James hated being wrong; really hated it.

Nikola grinned; his ego was always happy to be stroked. "Thank you." Nikola looked around for Nigel. "Where is…"

"He is coming." Helen said. "Your accent is not as heavy as it was before." She stated smiling at her friends and lover.

"Oh yes congratulation Helen…"Nikola said forcing back the bitter thoughts. "Nigel told me of yours and John's pregnancy plans." There was a bitter rush of pure hatred towards John. The thought of him touching her…it was unbearable.

Helen was practically glowing as she wrapped her arms around on of John; crushing Nikola even more. Nikola walked off with James who offered to show him the new blue prints for the Sanctuary. Gregory was so proud of it and Helen was as well. It was impressive, but his mind wandered to the heavenly blonde goddess in the foyer with her not so amazing lover.

"So Nikola what do you think." James asked looking at the distracted vampire. "You love her, don't you?"

Nikola's head perked up. "What?"

"Helen you love her."

"Yes, no, not like that." Nikola stammered around the question. "She is a good friend James, I worry for her." Nikola finally said firmly.

There was a loud shriek that called their attention to the foyer. Both men ran to see what was wrong. Helen was holding John who was convulsing. James hurried off to the study returning with a needle and a vile of liquid.

"Helen what's happening?" Nikola asked taking the things from James and handing them to Helen.

"He has been very sick since we came back from South Africa." Helen said trying to hurry with the medicine. She was relieved as his shaking ceased. "He is getting better; father thinks it is a virus."

Nikola lifted John away from Helen. "Where should we put him?"

"My room." Helen answered taking James' hand and stood.

Nikola felt a sharp pain in his heart. 'Damn thing still exist?' He thought hatefully at the strange feeling in his chest. Nikola place John on the bed. He remembered that sweet secret night with her. Her arms wrapped around him, her soft hair tickling his nose, and her hot breath on his neck. Nikola sighed hopelessness flooded him. She was his life.

"Nikola thank you." Helen said walking to them with a rag.

September 1

Nikola sat on his hotel bed. He had just finished packing his bags. He would be leaving soon. Helen's party was nice and she of course was lovely as always. He thought about her movements and how the corset of her dress displayed her breast and hugged her curves. His mouth went dry and he lied on his bed and let the thoughts invade his mind.

Her soft skin beneath his as his lips traveled from her neck to her shoulder. His hands cupped her breast; massaging them gently. He let his mouth wander lower till he could take her right nipple into his mouth sucking eagerly on the tender flesh. 'Shit!' He growled as he was pulled out of the fantasy of his mind. The knocking sound continued.

"Who is it?" He growled fixing his suit as he went to the door.

"It's James!" The door flung open and Nikola stared at the man. "How could you?" James asked accusingly.

"How could I what?" Nikola replied slightly offended.

"You know what you did last night." James barked anger filling him. "We trusted you; Helen trusted you."

"Could you please tell me what it is I did?" Nikola snared at him.

"You killed that prostitute!" James raised his voice again. He and Nikola had their differences but he had never thought Nikola capable of this. He felt betrayed.

"What? That is absurd!" Nikola growled outraged. His anger flooded him and his practice of control over his transformation failed him as he changed. "Never touched a prostitute!" His voice deep and dark.

James stepped back as Nikola circled around him. "You don't want to do that Nikola!" Helen's voice rang from the door way. Nikola turned towards her. "Don't move!"

"Helen I made a vow to you that I would never kill. At least not in cold blood or in a need for blood lust!" Nikola was appalled. He stepped towards her.

Nikola fell back looking up at Helen. She shot him…the bullets were slowly surfacing as his body healed itself. "I said don't move. You will come with me and James!" Her voice was cold and ghostly.

"But you said not to move." Nikola could not hide the bitter sarcasm.

"Don't push it." James said jerking him up.

Nikola sighed as they to him the jail. Helen used a special type of metal that Nikola could not break to hold him down. He was going to stay here, like this till they decided if he was telling the truth. Nikola was so angry. He was done with them after this he would never help them again. Nikola closed his eyes and for the first time in two days he welcomed sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**I would like to thank everyone who has been reading my stories. I would love to hear more thoughts on how I am doing and how I can improve. Also I decided to go off of a quote made to Will about Nikola being in love, so please beware of the OC.**

Chapter 5 Illusions of the Heart

Nikola couldn't help the smirk on his face as James unlocked his cell door. 'Dumb bastard' he thought bitterly. "So I guess that you were wrong…again." Nikola said venom wrapped in his word. It gave him some pleasure to see James distraught.

"We had…" James started to say before he was stopped by Nikola.

"Spare me Watson; I am too tired to act like I care." Nikola growled. His eyes narrowed on Helen and John. Nigel followed with his jacket; which Nikola snatched from him. "If you don't mind I have to go…Now!" He said walking passed Helen not speaking to her.

Helen followed; she felt horrible. She was scared that he had stopped his medicine, and now he was mad at her. He had never been so angry with her…he had never been mad at her actually. She tried to catch up with him but he was walking to fast. Helen picked up her skirt just enough to run without tripping. She had already lost sight of him but she knew where he was going. She moved quickly down the back alleyways to his hotel. The sky had split open releasing a heavy rain before she was halfway there.

Nikola sat on his bed and looked down at his ticket. He was furious that he had to stay another night in London. His pride was hurt more than anything. He worked so hard to control his gifts, and even harder to please her. He had nothing to show for it now. He growled throwing his wine glass at the door as there was knock. 'If it is James or John I swear I will kill them!' He thought as he moved to the door and swinging it open.

His heart stopped; good heaven's she was so beautiful. Her wet blonde hair stuck to her cheeks and her clothes were so tight against her skin. She looked ready to burst into tears. Nikola shook his head and moved from the doorway giving her access to the room.

"Nikola…I'm so sorry." Her voice was not filled with her normal confidence. "I just…"

Nikola pressed a finger to her soft lips. "Shhh Ljubavi." Nikola whispered pulling her into his embrace. "It's okay." His lips brushed against her ear as he stroked her hair.

Helen shivered in his arm both from the cold and the sensation that his lips delivered. "Niko, please forgive me." She whimpered wrapping her arms around his body.

"I could never stay mad at you." He assured her; moving his head to rest on her. He felt his spirit shatter as she nuzzled her head against his chest. He swallowed hard forcing an unwanted distance between himself and her. "You followed me in the rain just to ask forgiveness?"

"Don't smirk, Nikola. I was worried." She pouted finding her voice again.

"Worried?" Nikola asked puzzled. Had he even been mad enough at any of the other to cease speaking to them? This last stunt yes it really pushed him, but he knew that he would never deny this woman anything. He would rather be tortured for the rest of his life rather than to know that he truly hurt her in anyway. "That I would never speak to you again?" He asked stroking her cheek with his thumb now.

Helen nodded. "You were just so angry; you refused to speak with us." Helen's face leaned into the gentle touch. "I know that I don't always agree with you, but Nikola…you are my dearest friend." Her voice trailed off, and a small smile played on her lips. "I don't think I could ever have told anyone but you the things I did that night."

Nikola's heart jumped and he chuckled. "Oh so you do remember that night…" He knew that it meant something to her. John had teleported her everywhere her heart wanted but she still remembered that night. "Helen, our friendship means more to me than you will ever know." His eyes showed his happiness but his heart took a sharp stab. "John will be looking for you." He said lowly taking his coat and wrapping her in it.

"Walk me home?" Helen asked staring him through her soft eyes.

"what kind of vampire do you take me for?" He replied in a mocking tone of shock. "I would never let such a beautiful blond goddess walk alone." His voice was playful and seductive.

Helen shook her head giggling. "Oh Niko."

**Back In New York**

Nikola stared out the window of his apartment. He couldn't shake the feeling that he made a mistake leaving when he did. He thought of the way she looked; drenched and at his door. God even when she a complete mess she was appealing to him. Nikola smiled at the rain drops. He envied the ones that were lucky enough to kiss Helen's soft, fair… Nikola stopped himself. He couldn't, not right know anyway; he had a meeting in an hour. Nikola fixed his hair and check himself in the mirror. He couldn't help but to wonder what she was doing. Was she safe, had her and James found the killer, or was she in the arms of that bastard Druitt?

"Mr. Tesla, are you ready sir?" Came a small male voice from outside his door.

Nikola rolled his eyes and made his way to the exit. Swinging the door open Nikola gave a less than pleasant smile. Damn kid interrupted his thoughts. "Yes." He grumbled walking past the young man and went outside to the carriage.

The ride was pleasant enough and he was able to distract his mind away from Helen. He looked up to the sky. The grey clouds still loomed even though the rain had stopped. He paid the coachman and hurried inside. He walked briskly up the stairs when a blond angel caught his eyes. She was scrambling to collect the fallen papers that she had obviously been carrying. Nikola picked up a page next to him and held it out.

"I believe this is yours." He smiled, then held his breath.

The woman smiled looking at him. She looked like Helen, the resemblance was uncanny. Had he not known any better her would have sworn that she was Helen.

"Thank you." The woman replied with a soft New York accent.

'Definitely not a British accent.' Nikola mused to himself. Her eyes were the same blue as Helen's. "You're welcome, Miss…"

"Carson, Havana Carson, and you are?" She asked still smiling.

"Tesla…"

"As in Nikola Tesla?" She stared at him in wonder.

"Yes." Nikola grinned boyishly.

"You are my husband's new investment." She explained her knowledge of him.

"You are Robert's wife?" Nikola was slightly shocked.

Robert and Nikola met the first day Nikola arrived in New York. They talked and eventually the started to meet at Nikola's lab and would work on his inventions. Nikola never remembered Robert mentioning having a wife.

"Yes, Mr. Tesla." She said a frown forming. "Robert doesn't often talk about me to his friends or fellow workers."

Nikola said nothing in response to this statement. He hated to lie, bending the truth was one and so was leaving out details, but lying was beneath him. It had been even since he lied to get closer to Helen. He refused to lie to this beautiful woman.

"I should go now." Nikola said smiled. "It was lovely to meet you."

"And you Mr. Tesla."

The months seemed to pass by so quickly. Nikola and Robert's friendship and now partnership had Nikola at the Carson's residents often. Robert would be called out to talk to someone leaving Nikola and Havana to talk and flirt. Nikola felt the familiar pain with Havana that he felt with Helen. And even though Havana took his mind way from her look alike Nikola still knew he loved Helen. It was because of his love for Helen and the eerie resemblance that Nikola was unwilling to confess his feeling for this woman that and her husband was a good friend.

Havana made it known that Robert and her stayed together out of convenience and plus getting a divorce was scandalous. Nikola took notice to how close she would stand to him and at times Nikola found himself hovering in her shadow. She gave him the attention he carved for so long, and he couldn't help but to be pulled into her.

Havana sat in the den with Robert and Nikola. Nikola smiled at the blond vixen that kept squirming in her chair. She was very distracting, and Nikola had a lot on his mind starting with a letter from Helen informing him that John was the killer, and that she thinks she has feeling for James. Nikola let his mind drift away as Robert continue to talk about something Edison said. He would nodded and give a smile.

"I'm sorry Robert." Nikola said standing "I received some rather disturbing news today; I think I will go ahead and leave."

"Is everything okay?" Havana asked standing as well with womanly concern.

Robert frowned. "Women always so quick to worry; I am sure Nikola is just exhausted and this has added to that."

"He is right Havana." Nikola agreed.

Robert grabbed his wife's shoulder "See him out darling I need to go take care of something real quick." He said and left the two alone.

"Is it her?" Havana asked looking up at Nikola.

He sighed. "Yes, she wrote me with some bad news about a friend."

Havana took his hand and led him to the front door. She grabbed his coat for him and helped him put it on. "Robert said you will be leaving soon for Colorado."

"Yes they asked me to speak at a college there." Nikola informed her smiling as she fixed his collar.

"I will miss you Nikola." Havana said leaning into him slightly, her eyes never leaving his.

Nikola could not take his eyes from hers. He wanted her, to touch her, to taste her, to steal her away. He leaned forward capturing her lips. He quickly pulled away. What the hell? He couldn't believe he just kissed her. He knew no one had seen them but it was very bold of him. "I'm so…"

Havana cut him off by returning the kiss. "Don't be." She said after releasing his lips. "You should go now."

Nikola smiled "Yes I should." Nikola opened the door looking at her one last time before leaving.

_Dear Helen,_

_I am deeply sorry to hear about John. I know that we never got along but I do understand the battle he says he is fighting. By me embracing what I once thought was monstrous I learned to control it and use it to my ability. However I doubt that the same would happen for him. I however would love to do nothing more to slap James Watson for being a hypocrite. He let John go yet held me. _

_I will not finish my long rambling thought on Watson as it seems that he has stolen your heart. I wish you the best with that. And to answer your question yes I found someone, however she is unavailable. She helps keeps me ground much like you __did__ do._

_As for Nigel tell him that playing with all that money will get him caught._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Nikola Tesla_

_P.S._

_It would be nice if you wrote more often._

Nikola put his pen down and sighed. 'Helen, Havana, Helen. Havana…' He thought as he leaned into his chair. Colorado was cold and unwelcoming. He could not believe how he put off writing this letter. He sighed as he looked at the time. It was already time to go give another lecture. There was only two more weeks of this before he could go home. He grabbed the coat from his chair and walked to the door.

The cold wind made him glad that walk to the Lecture Hall was not very far, and he was grateful that the building was nice and warm once he entered. He took his coat off draping it on his arm. With grace he walked to the front of the room. There was a familiar scent that ensnared him as he passed the second row. His heart stopped as he turned and saw the beautiful Helen. He stared at her for a moment before beginning his lecture.

Nikola watched the students leave the room. Helen sat staring up at him; her lips pressed into a thin smile. It was when the last student left the room before approaching her. She stood slowly brushing off her skirt and fixing it.

"Helen Magnus, what a surprise." Nikola said with a large grin on his face.

"Well Nikola your speeches are still tiring as ever." Helen teased as she thought back to one of her lectures on the source blood.

"Still it was more interesting than the last one you gave." Laughter followed his words.

Helen giggled remembering poor Nigel asleep on her father's sofa. "He was sick."

""Excuses." Nikola mocked rolling his eyes and hugged her. "So why if I may ask are you here?"

Helen looked down as she pulled away. "I missed you." The sincerity in her voice made him feel dirty; it made him wonder. "You didn't write back; I was worried."

"Worried? About me?" Nikola mused with a cheeky tone.

"Yes…" Helen rolled her eyes at him. "Nikola you stay in more trouble than humanly possible."

"Yes, Vampire…remember?" Nikola gloated. "Seriously, I am fine; just busy."

Helen smiled. He was such an ass but she cared for him deeply. "You look happy."

"I am happy." Nikola said offering her his hand. "For the first time everything is falling into place Helen."

Taking his hand she gave it a gentle squeeze. "I'm glad Nikola."

Nikola noted the look on her face. It was one he knew too well. She still loved John, the lucky bastard, James however was probably the one who was there comforting her. It would explain her feelings for him. She needed to be taken care of. No matter how much trouble he got into, regardless of what Helen thought, she was in more serious trouble than him. James would protect her and treat her well. The bitter thought of James holding her sickened him. And a million 'what if's' started to flood his mind.

"How are you and James?" Nikola forced himself to ask in order to shut the voices out.

"We are good." Helen gave a smile.

Nikola walked with her listening to her dance around something that was bothering her, He open the door to his room. "Helen, I am not James Watson but I do know you well enough to know something is bothering you."

Helen sat on the corner of his bed. "Nikola I'm so tired." She was fighting to hold the tears back. "James is amazing but John he is just…'

Nikola had discarded of his coat and vest before sitting next to her. "Shhh." He cooed pulling her into him.

"I just feel so torn." She managed between sobs. She looked up at him. She saw the compassion and the tenderness in his eyes.

"Helen…" Nikola began stopping as his got distracted by her mesmerizing blue eyes.

Nikola didn't think before his hand cupped her face and leaned in kissing her. Her arms wrapping around him surprised him. He parted from the kiss and looked down at her. He was shocked with himself. This was the second time he just kissed someone. 'What the hell." He scolded himself. There was no more time to do so as Helen kissed him again.

Her lips were soft and needy against his; Nikola pulled her to lie on the bed. His hands travelled down her waist to her thigh as his lips claimed her neck. Helen let out a soft moan as her body came alive at his touch. Nikola kissed her again, allowing his hand to drag up her skirt up to her upper thigh. His nails grazed her over her flesh. Nikola growled as his lips started to travel again. First down her neck and then to her shoulders; across her collar bone to the top of her breast. Helen let soft whimpers escape as her hands tangled themselves in his hair.

Nikola's teeth grazed at the soft flesh that spilled from the corset. His hand snaked under her back; his nimble fingers loosening the knot. Helen pushed him back, and sat up; allowing him easier access to her corset. Nikola grinned pulling her into his lap. He buried his face in her neck as he finished his small battle with the piece of clothing. Helen let her head fall back as his lips moved to her throat. The corset was tossed to the floor followed by the rest of the clothing. Nikola stared in awe at the perfect woman before him. His hands traced over her breast, down her waist to her hips, from her hips to her thighs.

He kissed over her breasts, taking his time with each. His lips trailed between the twin peaks and down her belly. Helen moaned her back arching; she gasped as his lips covered her womanhood. Her hands grabbed and tugged at his hair as her hips twisted up to his mouth.

His skin glided against hers; their bodies entwining. She held to his shoulders as he rocked her against him. His lips kissed her exposed skin; his hands guiding her movements and supporting her body. Her once fast pace now slowed. Each touch filled with tenderness, each kiss burned with passion. Nikola's eyes never left hers as they reached their climax.

Helen lied trembling in Nikola's arms. She couldn't believe she just made love to her best friend, and cheated on James. She smiled at the warmness coming from Nikola's body. He was asleep; she turned to face him. She took a deep breath and slipped from his arms. Guilt flooded her. She didn't mean for this to happen. What was worse was she enjoyed it. James in the few months they had been together never made her feel the way Nikola did in the few hours she had been with him tonight. She could not hurt James she knew that. She dress quietly and sat at the small desk. She looked at an envelope address to her; she opened it and read the letter.

She felt a pain of jealously as there was another woman who would probably soon be his. She brushed the annoying feeling off and picked up his pen and a piece of parchment.

_Dearest Nikola,_

_I am sorry about last night. It should not have happen. We both clearly were not thinking. I hope that we can move passed this and continue our friendship. You have found someone and the last thing I want is to ruin your happiness. I beg you not tell Nigel, for fear of him telling James. I never wanted to hurt anyone…_

_Helen_


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you again for reading… **

Chapter 6: Fall Back

(1898)

Nikola sat listening to the gossip in the small café in London. He had been away for so long. He had never intended to come back. Not after his and Helen's night together. He felt so cold that morning when he found the letter. He hated himself for being so in love with her still. Havana could never take her place especially now that he had tasted perfection. He stared down at his hands. He had hurt Havana; telling her that he could never love someone like he loved Helen was so hard…however true.

"_How much do you love her Nikola?" Havana's voice was barely above a whisper. The tears formed in her eyes._

"_My love for her is not measured in distance, but in time…" Nikola looked into the beautiful broken blue eyes. "I will love her for the rest of my life."_

Nikola watched a couple pass the window. He thought of how futile it was fall in love. The years that had past had made him cold. Few could make him smile, and he was grateful that Havana was still in that group of few people who could. They talked and flirted still but Nikola made it clear that she would never be more than a friend. She was okay with this and it was the only peace of mind he had. He had taken to feeding birds whenever he decided to enjoy nature. It wasn't often though. His work consumed him.

Robert made it known before Nikola left for Budapest that he (Nikola) need to take a break and relax. Nikola smiled at the thought. He was not the relaxing typing if there was work to be done. Nikola shifted in his seat. He looked at his watch, and sighed. He had been requested to meet with the Prime Minister. Nikola could only guess what he wanted. Nikola grabbed his coat and walked out into the cool autumn air. The sun was warm against his face; it made him miss New York. He was glad that he had a month left in Budapest.

The streets of London brought back so many haunting memories of the past. So many nights they filled these streets with laughter and their crazy ideas, now it was nothing more than the echoing of his footsteps. He passed the pub him and Nigel visited every night for a month straight. Nikola continued to walk until he reached the courtyard of Oxford. He stood remembering the first time he saw Helen, as well as the way he felt belonging to a group. They had been his only friends in London, now they were more like strangers. He could only blame himself. There was no contact between him and any of them after Helen left him in Colorado. Nikola pulled himself way from the grand building.

Nikola stood outside with James, Nigel and James. He was not listening to the chatter from them as he was too busy eavesdropping.

"Yes, I am a physician... But I can't see how that would concern the Prime Minister's office." Helen said calmly in regard to a question asked.

"Well, I think you'll agree, you're not just any physician." The Prime Minister replied in sight annoyance.

"Because I'm a woman?" Helen's voice bit back at him. Nikola couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Well, of course, in and of it, that is, uh, odd. But no, I was thinking more of your work with strange and dangerous creatures. Abnormals, I believe you call them. You see, we know all about your father's Sanctuary, and you taking up his mantle." The man said the same annoyance present.

"Prime Minister, I'm afraid you've been misinformed. I really don't understand—" Nikola could hear the strain in her voice to stay calm. This man was insane, and obviously didn't know what Helen was capable of.

" Oh, excuse me. That'll be the others." He said as the door opened. "Nigel Griffin... Invisible man," He said as Nigel walked through the door and smiled at Helen.

"Doctor James Watson, Detective supreme," James gave a knowing smile to Helen before walking to her.

"and Nikola Tesla, vampire, genius," Nikola forced a smile. His eyes met hers and he could see their last night together as if it were happening again.

"and Montague John Druitt... Menace to society." It was the reaction Helen gave to seeing John that crushed more than Nikola's heart…his soul.

"So... Down to business? You see, we've known about you and your colleagues for some time, and we've given you your head because we thought the day would come when the five of you might prove useful."

"Well, I'm flattered." John said sarcasm filled his voice.

"That day is here. I'm proud to offer you now the opportunity to serve your country." The Prime Minister spoke again.

"I'm Serbian." Nikola informed bitterly. 'Why should I help when the only thing this country gave me was a broken heart?" His mind added.

"Just ignore him." James said earning him a less than friendly glare from the sulking vampire.

"Why are we here, exactly?" Helen asked trying not to address the 'children' behind her.

"You are aware of a gentleman called Adam Worth?" The Prime Minister asked, knowing the answer.

"You mean the pipsqueak from school?" Nigel smirked remembering the little pest.

Well, once, perhaps, but now a genius mind warped by rage and mania, and, I might add, quite a headache for our secret service bureau." The Minister's voice was very serious now.

"A man after my own heart." John chimed in with a cocky smile.

"And I would dispute the term 'genius.'" Nikola said disgusted that Worth was considered a 'genius'

"Yes, we did know Adam years ago, but we've not seen him since then. What's he done?" Helen asked staring at the man in front of her.

"Well, our service agents tell us that Mr. Worth has amassed the funds and the technology to enact a great and dangerous crime upon this city." The Minister said gravely.

"Which is?" Helen asked curiously.

"A rather deadly toxin has been stolen, and a great many Britons may die as a result." The man answered.

"Well, surely the crown has a means of stopping him?' Nigel stated.

" Well, I'm afraid Mr. Worth's organization has grown roots deep inside British society, and, I am sorry to say, deep inside my government, too." The Minister replied glancing at Nigel.

" You need a group of independent agents." Helen stated getting the hint.

"With special talents." Nikola added glancing at his blonde goddess.

" Who are acquainted with his past." James finished the summary of way they were here.

"How certain are you of this threat?" Helen asked not sure how she felt about this meeting now.

"The stakes could not be higher." The Minister reassured her.

" This comes from the King himself?" She questioned.

"His majesty's orders were quite specific." The Minister confirmed.

"Well, Victoria was wrong about him. Old Edward certainly does have a backbone." Druitt scoffed.

"Surely you must have misheard." James said smiling.

"Sounds like we've been hired for a job." Nigel spoke up looking at the man in front of them.

"Like a theatre troupe." John snickered.

"Kill Worth just because his lordship says so?" Nikola sighed annoyed.

"He's not a lord, he's a King." James corrected. "And, no. Go to hell, Mr. Prime minister." He added.

"Seconded." John agreed.

"Right, do it yourself, you lazy squids." Nigel said repulsed.

"Indeed. We are not assassins." Helen said. " Not for political gain, at least." Helen said looking at John/

"Darling." John did his best to sound wounded by her words.

"Pity. Undertaking this project would be in your best interests." The Minister informed.

"How do you figure that?" Nigel mumbled.

"Let me be frank. Some of you are criminals. Mr. Druitt here is very badly wanted down at Scotland Yard, and Mr. Tesla, although a foreign national, is facing several charges on illegal acts pertaining to the misuse of electricity." The Minister stated plainly.

"My work is illegal?" Nikola asked offended.

"It needn't be, and much the same thing pertains to you, Miss Magnus." The Minister replied.

"Doctor Magnus... And I've committed no crimes." Helen snapped fighting the anger building in her chest.

"Not exactly, no, but you do carry on your father's work in the dark of night. The King could change all that for you." The Minister offered.

"Sorry... Are you bribing us?" James asked eyeing the man.

"There are tremendous benefits in bringing to an early conclusion this Worth affair," The Minister informed. "benefits for you all. A full and unofficial pardon: for you, Mr. Druitt, and the same for your indiscretions, Mr. Griffin. Provided no more banks are pilfered from, of course." He added.

"Well, a man has to make a living, doesn't he?" Nigel shrugged.

"And as for your endeavors, doctors Watson and Magnus, full financial and governmental support for your Sanctuary. Also unofficial, naturally, but stalwart nevertheless. I'm sure you can see how your all-important work would flourish under our protective wing." The Minister continued his offer.

"And if Mr. Worth does not come quietly?" John asked smugly.

"I'll leave you to talk about all this amongst yourselves at your leisure, although the King would appreciate a firm answer by tomorrow morning, please. Thank you for your time. I shall convey your respects to the King." The Minister said calmly.

Nikola looked at the familiar surroundings. Helen and James were discussing the plan. It was already stated that Nikola's job was to disable any device that Adam Worth created. He rolled his eyes as John stood to close to her. Clearly she and James had not made their relationship public to him. How pathetic. Nikola thought. Nikola tried to avoid eye contact with Helen and James.

John was even more annoying now than he remember. He was chasing after the woman he hurt with his lies and games. She as always seemed to be giving in. Nikola watched at the three talking about were Worth would most likely be. Nikola looked at Nigel who stood by the others listening to what he was supposed to do. Nikola sighed and moved closer to the table. Helen looked up and gave him a wary smile.

"We should hurry." James said his instincts kicking in.

"Agreed." Helen said looking at John to her left then James. "Nikola can I talk to you alone?" She asked.

Nikola walked to the hallway silently. His heart was thrashing against his chest. He wanted to be anywhere but here; she needed him to help them. He couldn't leave her when she needed him. The door shut behind Helen and she walked further down the hall.

"What is it?" Nikola asked not looking at her.

"Why haven't you written, or contacted us?" Helen's hurt was clear

"I've been very busy Helen." Nikola said it was true, but not the reason he stopped talking to them.

"Are you sure it's not-" She began.

"Helen, what happened that night…" Nikola started his was going to hate himself after this. "It was a mistake." He nearly choked. 'A beautiful mistake.' Nikola closed his eyes. "Your my dearest friend Helen our emotions got carried away."

Helen smiled kissing his cheek. "Thank you Niko."

James' voice came from behind them; he had just walked out with the others. "Helen, Nikola we need to go."

The following hours were tedious. They had found Worth's machine. Helen and James worked to keep the toxins contained while the other three fought to dismantle it. Nikola was reconsidering his previous thoughts of Worth not being a genius. Helen sighed with relief as they conquered Adam's death machine. She smiled approving at her boy's.

"Nigel you said you saw him at a gentlemen's club." Watson said as they started to dispose of the parts.

"Yeah." Nigel replied before telling him again.

Nikola rolled his eyes. "James why do you take Helen and John and go search for Worth me and Nigel will finish this."

John looked at Nikola. "That would work with me."

Helen nodded in approval as did Nigel. Nikola watched Helen leave before returning to work. He didn't really care what happened to Adam. If they were lucky John's killer tendencies would kick in long enough to take care of Worth. Nikola knew that Helen didn't want to do this. Saving the city was one thing but killing a man…she didn't have the heart yet. Shooting a vampire was one thing but a normal man was another. He doubted her ability to commit such a violent act.

**Coming soon**

"**Brave"**

**Sneak peek**

Helen sat in front of her make-up mirror brushing her hair. The day had been very stressful. There had been fight among some abnormals in one of the safe houses. She had been praised for her quickness and her manner of handling it.

She was admired for her strength and her bravery. She faced every situation with the utmost confidence and skill. She never let her enemies see her doubt herself. She could make the decision that others could not. And because of this she was successful in everything she did. What she hid was how much she hurt. She had loved and lost more than anyone should have been allowed. After the death of Ashley she vowed to herself that no one would ever be that close to her again.

A thin lined formed on her lips. She leaned closer to the mirror; putting her brush down. Her slender fingers touched her reflection. No one could see the pain and suffering she put herself through in order to get to where she was. Looking in the mirror; having to face herself was the only punishment suitable for her success and the only way she could force herself to remember the reasons she fought so hard for this. Failing for her meant that all those who died…died in vain.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: This is the last chapter in Part 1. **

**Chapter 7: All good things …end**

(1912)

Nikola had received a telegraph from Helen informing him of her trip to New York. Nikola had checked into the schedule of the Titanic. He had spent the week of her arrival cleaning his apartment and labs perfectly. He even made sure that her room was to her standards. His radio transmitter picked up news of the tragedy. He had to know if she was okay. He telegraphed James he would let him know as soon as he found out.

His heart dropped as he stood on the docks. The only person he wanted to see was nowhere in sight. He waited for what seemed like hours; watching the people being reunited with family and friends. He felt tears swelling in his eyes and he turned away from the crowd.

"Nikola?" Helen's voice was so and wary.

Nikola turned on his heel to face the direction of the voice. "You're alive." Nikola said in relief.

Helen nodded as tears were streaming down her face. Nikola quickly walked to her and pulled her in his arms. Helen buried her face into his chest sobbing. This was not the time to talk about how she survived, and his questions were at the moment unimportant. Nikola pulled back from the embrace. He gave Helen a small smiled before taking his coat off and wrapping it around her shoulders.

Helen had been so stress and heartbroken that night. Her unusually silence was cutting through him. He was at a loss for words. His heart and soul hurt for her, and wished to see her smile. Even if it was just brief; Nikola offered her to stay with him. Helen had agreed; and was now fast asleep on his bed. He sat on the ledge of his window watching her.

He tried to think about ways to make her smile. Something amazing and beautiful that would give her relief. A smile played on his lips; he could take her to see the Coils, or to Cooney Island…he really liked the Coils better. Lost in his thoughts he had not noticed the once sleeping Helen was now staring at him.

"Have you been to sleep?" Helen asked drawing Nikola to reality.

"No." He answered; a completely crazy idea blossomed in his mind. "Get dressed." He said.

"What?" Helen asked a little confused. "Why?"

Nikola smiled at her happy that they had went shopping for some clothing that fit her before coming to the apartment. "I can't tell you, just do it. Please" Nikola said walking out of his room to give her privacy.

It was few minutes before Helen emerged from the room. Nikola smiled as she looked at him questionably. "Nikola what is going on?" She asked.

"I want to take you somewhere." He grinned boyishly at her.

"At midnight?"

"Yes, it will be worth it I promise." Nikola held his hand out for her.

Nikola took her inside the tower. He explained briefly about the tower and the people associated with it as he ready the Coils. Helen listened to him talk and tried to guess what he was showing her. Nikola took her hand and took her to a sit.

"Stay here." He said as a warning.

"Wh—" Helen sighed as Nikola disappeared.

The dark room was soon filled with beautiful flashed of lightening. Helen was amazed and star struck by this creation. Nikola sat next to her; heart melting as she took his hand.

"This is amazing." Helen's eyes were dancing with the flashes of light. "How did you come up with this?"

"Well…" Nikola said before stringing a believable lie together. Sure it was inspired by her but he could tell her that.

"Well it certainly is beautiful," Helen smiled squeezing his hand.

"Was it worth it?" He asked sheepishly.

"Definitely." Helen said kissing his cheek.

(1925)

Nikola stood watching a woman her cared deeply for dying. His heart broke as Havana tried to force a smile on her face. Nikola was leaving for a conference meeting in Germany. His heart knew that he would never see this sweet woman again.

It was just a month ago that Robert had left Havana for the weekend and ask Nikola to watch over her. The two went to see one of the first silent movies. Havana had been so excited and in awe with how lovely it was. She talked of going to the place where the movie was filmed and joining.

Nikola never once thought that this woman who was so full of life would just slip away, just like sand in his fingers. Nikola squeezed the small cold hand gently. "I must go now." Nikola whispered in her ear.

"I know." Havana murmured softly. She gave his hand a squeeze of her own "Niko I do love…you."

Nikola's heart split open as he turned his back to her so she could not see the pain. "And I, you." Nikola's voice caught in his throat.

"If you do truly…runaway with me when you come back." Havana whimpered.

Nikola nodded, his keen sense of hearing picked up on Robert's footsteps coming toward the door. "I promise." Nikola said and opened the door allowing Robert in and then left.

(1942)

(After exposing the traitor)

Nikola sat alone watching the sky. Helen and James knew that he was wanted dead by many people. He had let his genius mind runaway with an idea. He really thought that giving the Death Ray blue prints to every country would stop the madness. Nikola sighed. There was a man in New York who was dying, his daughter wanted to learn and Nikola struck up a deal with him. Nikola leaned against the back of his chair and thought of how he would write a good-bye letter. Of course he would make note of an experiment gone wrong so that his friends would believe his untimely doom.

Nikola thought back to Helen. He would truly miss her. He knew that he dwelled on all the bad things that happened. But there were some good times, and almost all had Helen in them. He could seek sanctuary and knew she would give it, but that was one thing he could not do. He couldn't ask her to but her neck on the line for his not so great ideas.

In a few months Nikola Tesla…would be dead. Or so the world would think. Nikola dreaded the thought of having to hide away from world. It was not like him to let the world over look him but soon he would have to let his ego go and let the world attempt to move on without him.


End file.
